Noah Cyrus
) |occupation = Singer, actress |years_active = 2002–present |labels = RECORDS Syco Music Columbia Records}} Noah Lindsey Cyrus is an American singer and actress. She released her debut single Make Me (Cry) featuring Labrinth in 2016. She is the younger sister of singer Miley Cyrus. She is also good friends with Billie Eilish. Early Life Noah was born January 8, 2000 in Nashville, Tennessee to producer and director Tish Cyrus and country singer Billy Ray Cyrus. Her parents have had an on and off relationship with the two divorced twice but rekindled both times. Noah's grandfather Ronald Ray Cyrus was a democratic politician in Kentucky. Noah is the sibling to; Miley Cyrus, Trace Cyrus, Braison Cyrus, and Christopher Cyrus. Career At the age of two, Noah began her acting career, playing Gracie Hebert on the sixth episode of the television show Doc. She was a background dancer in the 2009 film Hannah Montana: The Movie, and played small roles in six episodes of the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana. She appeared in the straight-to-DVD movie Mostly Ghostly, where she was spotted as a Trick or Treater. In 2008, her first movie role was in the English version of the anime feature film Ponyo, in which she voiced the title character. She sang the English version of the theme song to that film, performing alongside with Frankie Jonas. Between 2009 and 2010, Noah ran a webshow with Emily Grace Reaves, called The Noie and Ems Show. On November 15, 2016, it was announced that Noah had inked a record deal with Barry Weiss' record label, called RECORDS, and later signed a management deal with Maverickunder Adam Leber. She released her debut single Make Me (Cry) featuring Labrinth that same day In December 2016, she released an acoustic performance of "Almost Famous". She also provided vocals on the song Chasing Colors performed by Marshmello and Ookay, which was released in February 2017. On April 14, 2017, she released another single, called Stay Together, followed by the single I'm Stuck, released on May 25, 2017. On September 21, 2017, she released another single Again featuring XXXTentacion. From September 19, 2017 to November 1, 2017 she opened for Katy Perry on the Witness: The Tour. In November 2017, Noah made an appearance at Emo Nite in Los Angeles for a surprise DJ set which included some of her and her brother Trace Cyrus' music. "My Way", a collaboration with electronic group One Bit, was released on November 24, 2017. Her first single of 2018, We Are... featuring Danish artist MØ, was released on February 7. Noah released Team, a collaboration with MAX, on May 11, 2018. A follow up collaboration Lately, was released on June 15, 2018 with Tanner Alexander. On July 9, 2018, Noah announced her first headlining tour, The Good Cry Tour. Live or Die, a collaboration with now ex-boyfriend Lil Xan, was released on August 20, 2018. Norwegian DJ Matoma featured Noah on "Slow", with the release of his album One In a Million on August 24, 2018. Noah is set to release an EP, Good Cry, in September 2018, featuring new songs. Gallery DYRLvy5VMAAWrYI.jpg DYRLysYV4AERMbz.jpg 677700d93ea7a681b9380c43f8ff5e14.png Category:People Category:Friends Category:Singers Category:Actresses